domuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
SUNRISE (video game)/Weapons
NOTE: Most of these weapons are useless if you want to avoid getting Stress. Pistols Beretta 92 The standard SUNRISE pistol. First produced in 1975, it carries 17 rounds and while inadequate at taking down armored soldiers, it is effective as a close quarters pistol, and its large magazine means few reloads. Well suited for both stealth and combat if there are no armored enemies. M1911 A pistol usually carried by Special Forces. A classic of a handgun, while it only carries 8 rounds, it compensates for this by being extremely effective at enemies. Can be upgraded to take a suppressor, and a flashlight. Well suited for both stealth and combat. SleepX Pistol A tranquiliser pistol carried by SUNRISE on most stealth missions. It puts targets to sleep in a certain amount of time depending on the body part that is hit. Has a supressor by default. Best suited for stealth. Makarov Soviet pistol. Holds 8 rounds and can be upgraded with a suppressor. Well suited for both stealth and combat. Tokarev TT-33 Predecessor to,the Makarov. Holds 8 rounds and can be upgraded with a suppressor. Well suited for both stealth and combat. Glock 17 New handgun developed in Austria. Holds 17 rounds. Best suited for stealth or combat. Tec-9 The infamous mass shooting pistol. Carries 32 rounds, which is large for a pistol, and can be fitted with a suppressor and converted to full auto. Found in Oregon. Best suited for combat. Flintlock Antique pistol that predates the revolver. See Musket. Single Action Army .45 caliber revolver. Holds 6 rounds and requires skill to use. Best suited for combat. C96 Mauser Semi automatic pistol built in the German Empire. Holds 10 rounds. Can be upgraded to fit a stock and 20 round magazine. Best suited for combat. Desert Eagle High power pistol. Holds 7 rounds. Has high recoil, so only slightly suitable for combat. PSS silent pistol Soviet integrally suppressed pistol. Holds 6 rounds, and can be fitted with another suppressor, reducing noise even further. Best suited for stealth. Submachine guns Uzi The standard SMG of SUNRISE. Holds 30 rounds. Can be upgraded to fit a suppressor and better sights. Well suited for both stealth and combat. MP5 A German SMG popular with police forces all over the world. Holds 30 rounds. Can be upgraded to the SD model, which has an integrted suppressor. Well suited in both stealth and combat. XSMG-90 A prototype bullpup SMG that is being developed as of 1987 and intended to enter production in 1991. The name means “eXperimental SubMachine Gun for the 1990s”. Modelled after the FN P90. Located in New Delhi. Holds 50 rounds. Best suited for combat. Thompson SMG American SMG popular in the 1920s. Holds 30 rounds. Can be upgraded to a 50 round drum, and a grip can be attached. Best suited for combat. STEN British SMG developed during World War 2. Holds 30 rounds. Can be upgraded to fit a suppressor. Well suited for both stealth and combat. Shotguns Remingtom Model 870 12 gauge pump-action shotgun. Holds 6 rounds. Best suited for combat. Pancor Jackhammer Prototype shotgun with a bullpup design. Holds 10 rounds and the magazine can also be used as a landmine. Best suited for combat. Ithaca 37 American shotgun in production since 1937. Holds 4 rounds and is best suited for combat. Assault rifles M16 The standard rifle of SUNRISE. Holds 30 rounds. Can be upgraded to fit a suppressor, grenade launcher or shotgun, optical sights, and 100-round beta magazine. Well suited for both stealth and combat. AK-74 The standard assault rifle of the Soviet Union. Holds 30 rounds. Can be upgraded to remove the stock at the cost of recoil. Best suited for combat. L85 A new bullpup rifle being used by the British. Holds 30 rounds. Can be upgraded to fit better sights. Best suited for combat. FN FAL Battle rifle used by most Western forces. Holds 20 rounds. Best suited for combat. AS Val New silenced assault rifle similar to the VSS Vintorez. Best suited for stealth. XM16E1 Early version of the M16, with triangular grip and 20 round magazine. Best suited for combat. Howa Type 64 Japanese battle rifle. Given from the start of Japanese Very Easy mode. Holds 20 rounds, with infinite reloads and has a suppressor attached to it. Well suited for both stealth and combat, and does not affect stress in any way. Exclusive to the Japanese versions of the game. Sniper rifles Arctic Warfare New sniper rifle developed in Britain. Holds 10 rounds and can be fitted with a suppressor. Well suited for both stealth and combat. SleepX Rifle A sniper rifle that puts its targets to sleep after getting shot. Has integral suppressor. Holds 10 rounds and is modelled after the British De Lisle carbine from WW2, but more modern. Best suited for stealth. Musket An antique weapon used by the French in the 1800s. Needs to be reloaded after each shot, and it is a slow process, so ineffective at combat and stealth. It's only in this game as muskets are cool. Has no scope on it, and is only in the sniper category as it is a bit similar to one. Found in Clarkson County. VSS Vintorez A new sniper rifle being developed by the Soviets. Has an integral suppressor and holds 10 rounds. Best suited for stealth. Found in Kiev. Barrett M82 American anti-material rifle. Holds 10 rounds and is best suited for combat. Walther WA 2000 Rare German sniper rifle. Holds 6 rounds. Although heavy, it compensates for this with low recoil. Well suited for both stealth and combat. Rocket launchers RPG-7 A Soviet anti-tank grenade launcher. Rounds for this gun are common. M72 LAW Disposable launcher used by the Americans. M202 The ultimate in rocket launchers. Holds 4 rounds, and all 4 can be fired at once, so it is a perfect weapon for dealing with heavily armored vehicles. SleepX Recoilless Rifle Recoilless rifle that puts targets to sleep in the area that is hit. Light machine guns M60 American light machine gun. Holds 100 rounds and best suited for combat. Grenades * Frag grenade * Stun grenade * White phosorphus grenade Special Katana Ancient Japanese sword. Best suited for combat. SleepX Strike Air strike that puts the targets in the area to sleep. While it can clear an area easily, other guards can hear the explosions. Eye of Justice Mythological object that when used, kills all enemies in the vicinity, and brings good luck to other people. Radio Killer Shaped like a Betamax tape, this device can destroy any transmitter within its radius. Shoulder Mounted Minigun A reward for completing the game at 100%, this technology from 2087 includes “artificial muscles”, a technology to increase the strength of the wearer, giving him/her fast walking speed when carrying the weapon. Has a fire rate of 10000 RPM and uses bio ammo (regenerates over time). When full, it holds 1 trillion rounds. More coming soon! Category:SUNRISE (video game)